


A Brief Symposium on the Rituals of Grim Reaper Mating

by LestatDeSade



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Grim Reapers, headcanons, weird science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LestatDeSade/pseuds/LestatDeSade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, "Why Heterosexuality is Deadly Plague". A brief walk-through explaining how sex works for the grim reapers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Symposium on the Rituals of Grim Reaper Mating

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, vore in this, kind of. And probably xenokink and honestly I don't even know to call this one OK. This is probably hitting someone's kink buttons out there and thats pretty cool because I came up with this after watching too many nature documentaries and hitting the 'random' button on DA. I got weird. ANYWAYS: A Brief Symposium on the Rituals of Grim Reaper Mating or Why Heterosexuality Is A Deadly Plague.

The Grim Reapers exist as two subspecies, the male and the female. The male subspecies of the race looks very similar to the males of the human race. They can be anywhere from five and a half feet or around six and half feet tall, barring some variation in the extremes in either direction. They can be blonde, dark skinned, light skinned, with all variations being absolutely normal. In fact, from first glance, there is little to differentiate a male human and the male subspecies of the grim reaper. The primary difference is that the eyes of a male grim reaper are adjusted to use with glasses and they must wear glasses, or otherwise they are nearly blind. This is essential to the reproductive process of the grim reapers.

The female grim reapers are around eight feet in height and have a pale green, scale like skin. They resemble something like a sentient lump of flesh. They have a large, gaping maw, and about five hundred razor sharp teeth. Their eyes are two black holes and they are unable to see color. They can be called the "queen bees" of the reaper race, while the males are simply "worker drones". The reapers reproduce by means of the female grim reaper swallowing the male grim reaper alive and inheriting his genetic material through digestion. The male grim reaper is now dead himself and the female, upon his digestion, will lay hundreds of eggs, from which new baby grim reapers males will hatch. Occasionally, a new queen will be born and this rare and typically only occurs during the final egg-laying of the queen reaper.

Mating for the male grim reapers is extremely painful and as such, most of them do not wish to mate with a female. Occasionally, should a male grim reaper act out, his glasses will be revoked, and he will be tossed into a sealed room with a female queen. Th female queen reaper will then stalk the male as he runs blindly in circles. The queen does not have a knowledge of language and so, pleading with her is inconsequential. The queen will eventually pin down the male grim reaper using what are called the 'thorns'. The thorns are hard, fleshy appendages which come from the queen's mouth and can be compared to the human tongue. It is a white and branch like, covered with rows of black hooks which will dig into the male reaper and secure him. Once he is properly held down, the queen reaper will lift him with her thorns, and pull him into her mouth. Despite the intricacies of this erotic display, mating typically lasts for less than two seconds, as the queen reapers are very hungry and the male reaper drones are quite blind.

 


End file.
